Dassenpels: Klad: Verdwaald
Verdwaald thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Info Je hebt IJsbos in het noorden en een land van vuur in het zuiden, ze grenzen aan elkaar. In het zuiden licht vulkaan Nowe, het kamp van de gemeenste kudde Vuurpaarden. Saraka is door Stormwolven in de beek gevallen en zo is ze terechtgekomen in het zuiden. In Vuurbos. Ze komt een Bloedwolf tegen, Shana. Samen gaan ze op pad maar waarnaartoe eigenlijk. Shana gaat dood in het noorden. Maar als ze in het zuiden blijven dan gaat Saraka dood. Ze kunnen misschien naar het Plantenbos waar de lieve Plantpaarden te vinden zijn. Maar hoe zit het met de Maanpaarden? Kunnen de Maanpaarden Saraka en Shana helpen? Of is het te laat? Personagelijst Saraka- is een IJspaard. Uit de Wintersneeuwkudde. Wind- is een IJspaard. Uit de IJswindkudde. 300px IJspaarden Ze zijn wit en hebben 'IJs'kracht, ze leven in het IJsbos in kuddes. Bloedwolven Shana- is een Bloedwolf. Lan- is een Bloedwolf. Zijn 'bloed'dorstige wolven. Ze hebben vuurkracht. Ze hebben een roodbruine vacht. Stormwolven Ze hebben een grijze ruige vacht. Ze hebben 'storm'krachten, ze kunnen orkanen, windstoten en tornado's maken. Ze zijn de gevaarlijkste dieren van het IJsbos. Vuurpaarden thumb|300px Lid- is de partner van Manie. Manie- is de partner van Lid. Ze zijn gemeen en vernietigen alles wat in de weg staan. Ze hebben 'vuur'kracht. De bekendste kudde woont bij de vulkaan van Nowe. Ze hebben een oranje of roestbruine vacht, ze hebben korte manen en een korte staart. Sommigen hebben wel een lange staart. Schaduwherten Kil- is de leider van de Schaduwherten. Zijn zwarte herten, ze kunnen voorbij sluipen zonder dat je hen ziet. Ze kunnen wolken maken, die wolken zijn super sterk. Ze kunnen er een kooi mee maken die dan hun vijand opsluit. :s Ze kunnen er een draaikolk meemaken, eigenlijk alles. En omdat die wolken zwart zijn kunnen ze nepherten maken...... Maanpaarden thumb|300px Dat zijn grijze paarden. Ze kunnen iemand verblinden. Een Maanpaard kan iemands beschermer worden en als die in gevaar is verschijnt het Maanpaard plotseling en vecht dan. Maanpaarden blijven zelfs na je dood bij je in de Eeuwige Vlakten. Plantpaarden thumb|300px Ze hebben een wit met groene vacht. Ze kunnen planten, bomen, struiken en beekjes tevoorschijn toveren. Zo verhongeren ze nooit! Ze zijn altijd lief. Hoofdstuk 1 Saraka keek om zich heen. Ze was door een roedel Stormwolven de rivier in getuimeld en die had haar naar dit bos gebracht. Ze zweette zich kapot. Ze was veel liever in IJsbos, waar het lekker koud is. Saraka is een mooie jonge witte merrie. Net zoals de rest van haar kudde, heeft ze ijskrachten. Plotseling sprongen er Bloedwolven tevoorschijn. De leider hapte naar haar poot. Ze steigerde en liet haar hoeven op de grond vallen. De grond bevroor en de Bloedwolven ook. Ze racete weg. Ze wist maar al te goed dat Bloedwolven niet lang bevroren bleven met hun scherpe tanden en hun vuurkracht, zijn ze super gevaarlijk. Nu was ze zeker de weg kwijt, ze had geprobeerd te ontdekken wat het noorden was maar dat was vrijwel onmogelijk. Saraka was verdwaald, hopeloos verdwaald! Saraka keek om zich heen. Ze wou zich juist omdraaien om de andere richting te proberen toen ze een jankgeluiden hoorde. Ze draaide zich om en zag een jonge Bloedwolf. " Help me! Ik ben mijn mama kwijt, ik wil bij jou blijven.": zei de jonge wolvin. Saraka ging naast het wolfje liggen. Ze vielen in slaap. Het was ochtend. Saraka keek naar het wolfje. Wat ging ze nu met het wolfje doen? Het wolfje werd wakker en zei: "Ik heet Shana. Hoe heet jij?" "Ik heet Saraka, ik ben een IJspaard.": zei Saraka. Hoofdstuk 2 Saraka stond op en liep in de richting die ze dacht dat het noorden was. Het wolfje liep haar achterna. "Is het niet te koud voor jou in IJsbos?": vroeg Saraka aan het wolfje. Het wolfje antwoordde niet. "De Vuurpaarden mogen je niet ontdekken af we hangen allebei. Nu ze versterking krijgen van de Schaduwherten wordt het lastig om ze te ontwijken Saraka.": zei het wolfje. Saraka keek verrast naar het wolfje. Saraka had niet gedacht dat zo een jong wolfje dit allemaal weet. "Luister Shana, we hebben een probleem, ik kan niet overleven in Vuurbos, hier dus en jij kan niet over leven in het noorden, in IJsbos, wat gaan we doen?": zei Saraka. "Nou ik stel v...": zei Shana maar ze werd onderbroken. Shana viel flauw. Saraka keek geschrokken. Ze steigerde en stampte maar bedacht zich en liet zich zakken, als ze nu zou stampen zou Shana ook bevriezen en omdat ze buiten bewustzijn is zal ze niet meer wakker worden als Saraka haar laat bevriezen. "Goede keuze.": zei iemand. Saraka draaide zich om en zag een Schaduwhert en een Vuurpaard. "Omdat je ons niet hebt bevroren blijven jullie nog even leven.": zei het Vuurpaard lachend. Er doken twee Vuurpaarden op en dwongen Saraka om door te lopen, het Schaduwhert nam Shana. Hoofdstuk 3 Ze kwamen aan bij vulkaan Nowe. Saraka werd in een kooi geduwd. Het was een grote kooi met SNEEUW! Eerst was ze heel blij maar nu niet meer, dat er sneeuw was betekende dat hier nog gevangenen naartoe zullen komen of al geweest zijn. Shana werd in een andere kooi gestoken. Ze konden elkaar wel nog zien. Saraka sloot haar ogen en viel als een blok in slaap. Ze zat nu al een week gevangen. Ze werd wakker van het geluid van de deur van de kooi. Er werd een IJspaard naar binnen geduwd. Het IJspaard is ongeveer even oud als mij en gespierd. Het IJspaard keek boos naar het Vuurpaard dat hem naar binnen geduwd heeft. Toen kreeg het IJspaard Saraka in de gaten die in het hoekje stond. Hij hinnikte. "Ik ben Wind. Ik ben een IJspaard uit IJsbos uit de IJswindkudde.": zei hij. De IJswindkudde was de beste vriend geweest van mijn kudde besefte Saraka. "Ik ben Saraka, ik ben een IJspaard uit IJsbos uit de kudde Wintersneeuw.": zei ze. Hij hinnikte weer. Onze kuddes zijn goed bevriend. Dacht hij. "Hoe kom jij hier?": vroeg hij. "Ik was bij mijn kudde ne toen werden we aangevallen door Stormwolven, ik viel in de beek en werd meegevoerd naar Vuurbos, ik leerde Shana kennen, een Bloedwolfpup. We reisden naar het noorden maar ik besefte dat ze eigenlijk niet mee kon, ze zou sterven in IJsbos, dus we praatten erover maar toen viel Shana flauw door iets, ik wist dat er gevaar dreigde dus ik wou steigeren maar dan zou Shana sterven omdat ze zou bevriezen en doodgaan.": zei Saraka. "En hoe ben jij hier geraakt?": vroeg Saraka. "Allereerst moet ik zeggen dat ze in IJsbos volop aan het zoeken zijn naar jou, zelfs onze kudde zoekt. Omdat..... Je weet het zelf niet maar ik moet het zeggen, je bent de dochter van de leider. Van Qan. Je moeder heet Lani. Ik ben hier omdat onze kudde werd aangevallen door Stormwolven, ik leidde ze af maar ik belandde in Vuurbos, dat Schaduwhert nam me te grazen en zei dat er een IJspaard op me wachtte in hun kamp.": zei Wind. Hoofdstuk 4 Wind en Saraka kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden. Vandaag gingen ze vermoordt worden maar Saraka had een plan. De bewakers deden de deur open, ze raceten naar buiten. Ze stonden 50m van elkaar, ze steigerden, Shana had zoals gepland een hoogte gevonden zodat ze niet bevroren zou worden. Ze liepen nu alle drie snel weg. De Schaduwherten en Vuurpaarden waren ontdooid. Wat was er toch gebeurd? Toen zagen ze de lege gevangenis. "Grijp ze!": brulde Kil, de leider van de Schaduwherten. De Vuurpaarden keken hem aan. "En hoe moeten wij weten waar ze zijn!?": vroeg een merrie bits. "Rustig Manie.": zei Lid, de partner van Manie. Manie keek hem vernietigend aan, als blikken konden doden waren Kil en Lid nu dood. Lid keek haar uitdagend aan. Ze brieste. Ze hoorde Lid tegen Kil "Merries, pffff." zeggen. Nu werd ze echt boos. Ze steigerde en liet haar hoeven op de poot van Lid neerkomen. Ze hoorde een KRAK! Hij viel op de grond. Zijn poot is gebroken. Maar dat kon Manie niets schelen. Manie racete weg. Ze hoorde haar leider iets roepen maar ze is de snelste van de kudde dus niemand kan haar inhalen. Wind en Saraka stopten met rennen om op adem te komen. Shana lag op de grond. Ze hijgde. Plotseling spitste ze haar oren. Ze hoorde iets naderen. Ze rook. Iets klein, even groot als mij ongeveer, vuur, wild, mannelijk. Een Bloedwolf! Ze stond nu overeind. Haar haren rechtovereind. Saraka keek bang. De Bloedwolf kwam tevoorschijn. Saraka die op de grond lag keek bang en nieuwsgierig naar de wolf. Wind ging beschermend voor Saraka staan. "Wat moet je?": vroeg Wind. Hoofdstuk 5 De wolf stapte op Shana af en rook aan haar. Een vrouwtje, even oud als ik. "Sorry, ik ben Lan. Ik ben zoon van Amera en Goe, de leiders van de Jankroedel.": zei Lan. "Jankroedel?": vroeg Shana. Lan knikte. "Maar mijn ouders heetten Alevi en Don. Van de Jankroedel!": zei ze blij. "Maar dan ben jij die puppy! Je was de enige puppy in het nest. Je hebt sterkere krachten dan andere Bloedwolven. Je moeder werd in de val gelokt door Schaduwherten. Ze sprong met jou in de rivier. Je moeder stierf. Maar jij niet. De hele Jankroedel is vermoordt door de Vuurpaarden. Behalve ik. Nu zwerf ik rond.": zei Lan. Lan keek nu naar Saraka en Wind. "IJspaarden in het Vuurbos?": vroeg hij. "Ik ben door Stormwolven in de beek gevallen.": zei Saraka. "Ja het zal wel.": zei Lan. Wind keek boos naar Lan. Zo, een koppel IJspaarden in het Vuurbos. Dacht hij. Saraka en Wind hadden totaal niet door dat hun gevoelens wederzijds waren. Shana likte Lan over zijn neus. Categorie:Dassenpels Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Dassenpels Fanfictions Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadges lente Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018: Deelnemers